


Banging Birthday Week: Day Five

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Non-Consent, Deviation, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Fear Play, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Seduction, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: Welcome to my Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition!Each day, three or more prompts, all Gavin ships. Someone's getting wrecked. And yes, the name is a pun.Each chapter is tagged with the prompts, and the tags apply to the whole thing.
Relationships: Connor/Markus/Gavin Reed/Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Convinkus+Nines - Spitroasting/Exhibitionism/Voyeurism/(Deviation)

**Author's Note:**

> Like the description says, each chapter is tagged for what to expect, and if I need to add more tags let me know!
> 
> Chapter two does have CNC/Consensual-Nonconsent. Please be aware- it is a roleplay, it is a scene, and there are safewords/gestures set up, though they aren't mentioned outright. I'll put an A/N at the end of it what they were!

“So, to make sure, he  _ will not _ touch or participate in  _ any _ way, right?”

Connor smiled, something kind and soft and it didn’t settle Gavin’s nerves at all. They were at Markus’ place because he had his own room for exploring in this way, but also because Gavin was too worried about being judged at his place. He was worried about a lot of things, as he stood shirtless in the playroom, Nines sitting on a chair opposite the bed.

Markus approached the bed, sitting on it, the calmness of a lion in his own den. And while that was hot as  _ fuck, _ Gavin’s insecurity said he shouldn’t be here. Connor and Markus were  _ legends _ , and he was just some detective.

“Unless he deviates, he’s not allowed to touch, be touched, or touch himself.” Then those mismatched eyes turned to Nines, all lazy smiles and fingers slowly undoing his own shirt. “You’re welcome to stay for as long as you want. We don’t plan to let the detective go until either you deviate, or he passes out.”

  
  


Connor continued after Markus, and Gavin was  _ sure _ the two had some kind of third sense for doing that. Just easily finishing each other’s sentences. “If you don’t want to stay here, remember the door’s right there. Gavin will be in good hands.”

Gods, Gavin was sure he was  _ fucked. _ He agreed to this though, looking to Connor with worry, rubbing his arms. “And you’re  _ sure _ this will—this will work? That this isn’t just—being a dick.”

“Yes, and no this isn’t being a dick. I get it, you care for him too, but I assure you, this will work. We’re kind of the professionals for deviating people Gavin.” Gavin heaved out a sigh, looking to Nines.

His partner. His friend. And sure, the guy he thought about after disappointing nights on his own. He wasn’t bothered Nines wouldn’t deviate, he liked this Nines, the man developing his own ‘personality’ despite his machine status. Probably thanks to Connor and his Jericho friends. It was stupid to think he was-

  
  


He yelped as lips met the back of his neck, melting a bit and glaring at Connor in front of him. “You—you told him about my— _ ahn… Fuck… _ ” Gavin couldn’t be mad when Markus did small nibbles to his neck, sucking hickeys into the skin, and his arms relaxed.

“Well, of course. We need every tool at our disposal to put on a show. Now, come out of your head detective, and be a good boy for us.” It almost sounded calculated, Connor’s tone, but it worked like a charm, his face going red as he reached out for Connor.

Arms embraced him, way too small to be the ones he wanted, but he pushed the thought out of his head. Then a warm breath ghosted along his ear, nibbling it before speaking so quietly he almost didn’t hear Connor. “Feel free to call out to Nines too. Remember this is for him.”

  
  


Gavin didn’t nod, he knew better than that, but he did swallow. “You two got a plan,  _ sir? _ ” Completely taking both their names out of his mouth was no problem, especially as the title got Connor to back off, smirking at Gavin.

“Markus, after you.” He was led over to the bed, looking at Nines even as he was pushed down.

“I was told you use the color system, correct?” Gavin was going to kill Connor after this, shooting the man a glare. Then Connor’s hand threaded into his hair, lifting him up and he whimpered. Loudly, wanting Nines to hear him. He wished so badly to focus on Nines, but hands gripped his chin. A little rough, enough to leave the lightest red mark.

“He asked you a question, Detective.”

  
  


“Yes, I use the color system.” The fingers rubbed his scalp then, and Markus moved him forward. He felt one hand slide up, joining Connor’s in his hair, and then felt the texture of both fingers shift ever so slightly.

“Good. Color?”

“Green, now hurry up with i- _ it! _ ” He yelped as a hand swat his ass, but his excitement came from the shift to the side. He heard the chair move and saw Connor turn that way with a grin.

“Didn’t you expect us to mark him up, Nines? How else would we do that?”

  
  


Fucking  _ hell _ this was how he died. Markus’ free hand slid around him, undoing the button on his pants and pulling them down, his briefs sliding off with them. “Connor, lube.” There was silence before Connor moved, Gavin’s torso dropping onto the bed.

He felt exposed, red in the face as fingers scratched down his back, getting a low groan and a bit of wiggling. “Kinda cute like this, don’t you think? Too bad he won’t be walking after tonight.”

Markus’ then wrapped his hand around Gavin’s neck, fingers placed perfectly at the sides, pressing on his esophagus hard enough to bruise, to choke, but not crush, and honestly he could’ve handled it  _ harder _ but this felt—amazing. He let his eyes flutter closed. “ _ Oh fuck, Nines _ ,” he breathed out, and got a chuckle behind him that was nowhere near deep enough.

  
  


“Yeah, he is. Maybe we should record. Would you like that Gavin? Me recording you, letting everyone see how good you can be.” His eyes opened, and he struggled to shake his head but did manage it. Thankfully Connor got the idea, and hands removed themselves, Gavin falling forward again. His neck ached, and he knew he already had to be a pretty picture.

Sure, Connor had a rundown of what they were allowed to do. And he knew that Connor was asking the question for show, but it still made Gavin feel even more self-conscious, trying to pull in. Only for strong hands to lift up his body. “Now Gavin,” Connor’s voice started, and he felt slick fingers go up and down the dip of his cheeks, brushing against his hole with barely any pressure. “If you can’t keep yourself up, how are we supposed to show you off?”

“I’m sorry sir… How can I make it up to you?” Gavin felt the shiver then, holding his torso up properly. He knew exactly what he wanted to ask for too, tilting his head so his cheek was more exposed to Connor, puffing it out even more.

  
  


Connor hummed, and then lightly tapped his face with his palm. “Five strikes, count them out. Then you’ll keep yourself up.” Gavin bit his lip, then nodded, challenging Connor and meeting his eyes. “ _ Six _ , since you didn’t answer verbally.”

“Yes sir.”

“Better.” Connor pulled his hand back, and he expected it but it didn’t dull it. His face was slapped, enough to sting but he didn’t feel any ache in the muscle. He was going to question how often Connor dom’d, because the man was the softest dom he had.

At least he alternated sides, three on each, so his face pleasantly tingled, red handprints left evenly on both sides. When he looked over at Nines, he saw the red LED, the way blue eyes looked onto his, seemingly  _ frigid _ though his hands gripped the chair. They were getting through in a way.

  
  


Gavin looked up to Connor then and swallowed down his pride. “Sir?”

“Yes, Gavin?”

“Are you the only one to teach me my lesson?” Connor blinked, before grinning, and Gavin felt the hand rest on his shoulder. Then another, and he could only assume they were linking for a moment.

“No, you’re a good pet for wanting to please everyone. Go ahead, Markus.”

Gavin wasn’t sure what was about to happen, but a finger finally pressed against him, jolting him forwards with a gasp. He only realized a couple seconds too late he wasn’t supposed to move, hearing the  _ ‘tsk tsk’ _ behind him. “Ten. You’ll count out to ten for me since you can’t sit still.”

  
  


The first strike came while a finger was still in him, and he cried out, a sharp gasp of  _ ‘Nines!’ _ . It was accidental but he heard the creak of the chair regardless. “One! One sir.”

It kept going until Gavin was shaking from how turned on he was, wiggling and flexing his fingers on the sheet. “Very good.” A hand wrapped around his neck again and pulled him up as a second finger pressed into him. He cried out again, and then Markus nibbled on his shoulder, leaving more marks.

Connor’s one hand reached for Markus, and then he leaned in. Markus pulled off, and Gavin could only assume they shared a kiss, feeling warmth travel through both of them. Then the brunette pulled back, both hands on Gavin’s pecs. “Wow, these are firm. You’re in very good shape, Detective.” Gavin gasped, squirming despite the harsher bites. 

Then Connor tugged on both nipples and Gavin sobbed out, a small amount of pre sliding down his length. He ached and twitched, feeling his face tingle, along with the scratches on his back now burning.

  
  


Then Connor leaned in and bit him up, and he couldn’t stop from rambling if he tried. His eyes closed, it was all too easy to picture both of them as Nines. Especially as a third finger slid in, stretching him, the burn dissolving quickly. “Nines—Nines oh fuck— _ oh please more… More please… _ ”

He wasn’t punished for it, but a somewhat concerning noise came from the side. There was a pause, and Gavin finally looked to see Connor’s eyebrows knit in heavy determination.

Then Markus removed the hand from his neck and wrapped it around Connor’s dick, stroking him quickly. The white chassis he exposed glowed, and suddenly Gavin felt groaning pressed into his shoulder. Connor wasn’t muffled, he gasped and bucked. One of his hands was on Gavin’s side, gripping tightly, but the other he presumed was on Markus’ arm.

  
  


Gavin wasn’t sure what the play was until Connor came, thick spurts hitting Gavin’s stomach and thighs. He panted but pulled back then, and Markus wiped his hand off on the side of Gavin’s leg. “On your hands, now.” His voice was demanding, and fingers slipped out of him. Of course Gavin listened, looking over at Nines once more.

The man looked  _ feral _ and somehow  _ pissed _ . Gavin could only imagine what his fancy scanner’s saw, but then he was sufficiently distracted as he felt a hard length rest on top of his rear. Markus rubbed himself off, and Gavin couldn’t look up, but by the dip in the bed, he could tell Connor was messing with him.

Then he heard a deep groan and the wet  _ pop _ of lips pulling apart after a heated kiss. Cum again hit over his skin, pooling in the small of his back. For half a second he was worried, with all the cuts, then remembered they were both androids.

  
  


He knew for a fact that thirium poisoning was not that easy to get, and so he let himself relax, even as his face burned from being coated in their mess. He kept himself up on his hands, even as they both moved. Both having a hand on his shoulder, Connor’s free hand tilted his chin up while Markus’ held onto his hips. “I think you’re finally ready.”

Markus lined up and he whined, wanting so bad to get off at this point. When Connor tapped his dick against his lips, Gavin opened his mouth, and Connor sunk in with a groan. “This is just round one Gavin—we have all night to make a mess out of you.” The groan behind him definitely confirmed they were sharing feelings, and part of him was happy the two were getting something out of this.

Markus snapped his hips in and Gavin screamed around Connor’s length, eyes closed as they started to move. Connor’s hand went from his chin to his hair, and every rocking motion of Markus’s hips had Connor hitting further back in his throat. It was hard to breathe but it felt  _ good _ , lips burning and his eyes tearing up.

  
  


He forgot about the audience they had until Connor’s voice spoke up. “Fuck, just think, we could pass you along to everyone Gavin. Maybe even Nines, if he deviates. Do you  _ want _ a turn Nines? Do you want to feel how good Gavin is with his mouth?”

Fuck he  _ burned _ from that, clenching around Markus and getting a groan. He couldn’t help but whine, wanting so badly to please Nines, sucking on Connor when he could. “Gavin, if you keep twitching, I’m going to fill you up.”

That wasn’t a bad thing, not entirely, but then all the motions stopped as something  _ broke _ from the side, cracking loudly. Connor pulled out of his mouth, Gavin looking to the side to see Nines standing, with the broken pieces of chair in his hands. He fucking  _ drooled _ at that, meeting ice blue eyes with nothing short of a begging, desperate look.

  
  


Connor was the first to speak, petting through Gavin’s hair even as he whimpered with Markus pulling out. “Something wrong, Nines?”

And for the first time, Nines broke a direct order, moving over to Gavin and pulling him out of their holds. “ _ Mine _ ,” was the only word he said at first, and Gavin tensed. He still wasn’t sure, and Connor must’ve noticed.

“Did you deviate Nines? Cause if not, then he’s still ours for the night-”

“Fuck right on off Connor. Yes, I did, now I’m taking him home.” Then Nines paused, looking down at Gavin in his arms. “If that’s fine with you?”

“ _ Please _ .” He nodded, reaching up for Nines who picked him up easily.

  
  


Markus laughed, grabbing a sheet from the side to give to Nines. “Cover him up first—there are laws about nudity. And you two have fun tonight.  _ Connor _ ,” the low rumble didn’t go missed, but Gavin didn’t care any longer.

He was in Nines’ arms and Nines wanted  _ him _ . He was happy.

“Thanks, guys,” he mumbled, Nines wrapping him up and turning to leave. 

Connor waved, Markus already snaking hands around him. “Have fun you two!”


	2. Hankvin - Roleplay/Consensual Non-Consent/Fear Play

Gavin  _ hated _ this room.

He knew it well enough, seeing empty shelves, hinges and hooks on the ceiling, the walls, the chair, the low lighting in front of him. He felt his skin crawl as the stillness of the room unnerved him.

He wasn’t sure how long ago he got the bag off his head, but he had been sitting here a while with his shirt missing, and his pants tangled around his ankles. The wooden chair was cold, but at least he was allowed to sit, his hands cuffed to a chain from the ceiling. His feet cuffed to the floor, the chair was there for comfort if nothing else.

  
  


_ ‘How considerate,’ _ he thought ironically, twisting his wrists once more. But nothing gave, and he slumped. The suspense was killing him.

Then he heard footsteps descending down the staircase, looking to the door expectantly even as he fought to stay calm. The door opened slowly, and Gavin felt his core clench, as his eyes dragged over the form. The man was  _ handsome _ , in a fitted suit, the vest and pants grey like his beard and hair, while a golden tie stuck out against a white long sleeve shirt.

The shirt  _ strained _ around his biceps, and despite the soft belly the man had, he looked  _ intimidating _ . Around his thick thighs were gun and knife holsters, another, smaller knife tucked behind his ear. When his eyes finally landed on the other’s face, he wore a smirk sharper than anything he carried, blue eyes amused. “Like what you see,  _ detective? _ ”

  
  


The man’s voice was deep, husky, and Gavin shivered, his body unsure of how to react. Yeah, this was a recognizable look, the guy he’d been chasing for years. To think he finally caught him was entirely a mistake, as Gavin tugged on the cuffs. It was the other way around. “You won’t get free. And out this far, no one can hear you scream.”

Gavin swallowed, the man shutting and bolting the door. He walked over to the shelves, pulling out the only box on them to place things on a table beside him. Gavin looked over his back, seeing definition there and where the suit neatly cut off.

Then the man turned around and his eyes narrowed. “ _ Bastard, _ ” he growled out, the laugh that suddenly filled the quiet making him recoil.

“Please, I haven’t deserved that title yet have I?”

  
  


“Oh, you’ve more than earned it. How many people have you had killed you-” He was cut off as a gloved hand backhanded him, head snapping to the side as the ache lingered.

“I’d refrain from running your mouth too much. Such a cute one, it would be a shame to not use it properly.” Gavin glared over, about to speak again when he caught the glint of metal in the other’s hand.

“ _ That _ shut you up. Good. I’ve been dreaming of this for a long time,  _ Gavin _ .”

“Fuck you. Stay away from me.” He struggled, pulling away as much as his binds would let him. But a large hand gripped his side from behind, hips pressed into his backside.

  
  


He felt how hard the man was. “You’re not in control anymore. You’re  _ mine _ , Detective Reed. And now, I’m going to make sure  _ everyone _ knows it.” The metal, freezing cold, too freezing cold for the heat of the room, felt as if it was being shoved into him when it was dragged along his skin. Line after line, he cried out, mumbled curses and pleas for the other to stop leaving him.

He did feel a stutter at one point, and then the hand on the side gripped the back of his neck, finishing the lines while rubbing there. It felt good. It felt horrendous. He’d never been more mortified to see how hard he was, even as the chains rattled quietly. “Loud one, aren’t you? Yet you sound so pretty.”

Gavin missed the breathless tone of the other’s voice but did hear the very obvious clatter of that knife hitting the bucket and something else in it. Despite the pain, he barely felt any blood, and his head was spinning, trying to figure that one out. Part of him knew there wouldn’t be, but the other part of him, getting lost in the sensation, was wondering why he couldn’t feel it.

  
  


Then the knife was held to his throat, with a low chuckle. The hand previously on the back of his neck was now wrapped around his dick, the rough fabric causing him to twitch. But he couldn’t move, the blade felt so sharp against his neck, even with the light pressure of it. Yet it still felt chillingly cold. “Look at you. Hard and weeping already. Do you like getting marked up by me, detective? Do you like knowing the leader you couldn’t catch has carved his name into your back?”

A tongue licked up his throat and he accidentally pressed into the knife. For a second, the fear of that being it had him crying out, waiting for the pain, the rush of blood. But it wasn’t there. He couldn’t focus on it, as Hank bit down on his shoulder. He sobbed as the knife was finally put away, and then Hank pulled away from him. To get the smaller one. That one was actually sharp, as Gavin could obviously see it.

His breathing picked up even as the gloves were removed. “I think, just so you see me in the mirror, I should put something on your front too. What do you think?”

  
  


“Fuck you!” He shouted, pulling back as much as he could. He watched the man get rid of his vest next, and the knife frosted a bit. The back of his mind told him why, but he couldn’t care as it was pressed to the thick of his chest.

“I will, but right now, I want to make sure you remember me. So call out my name Gavin, and I’ll let you pick where.” A pink tongue darted over his lips, and Gavin whimpered.

“ _ Hank _ , please. You’ve made your point, I’ll leave you and your gang alone, just let me— _ go! _ ” He cried out, the smallest little knick setting fire to his skin. The fire molted, running down his core and into his dick, pre dripping from it now.

“I don’t want you to leave us alone. I want to break you. Want to hear you  _ scream _ , beg for mercy, plead like you should have been doing this whole time. Fuck…”

  
  


Hank’s free hand reached down, rubbing himself through the suit pants. “I’m going to  _ enjoy _ this.” The knife was tossed onto the table with a growl, and try as Gavin might, he couldn’t pull away as Hank grabbed his chin, forcing it forwards. And then kissed him, which immediately had him straightening a bit. The grip turned soft, and the kiss did too. When the old man pulled away, Gavin took some shaky breaths, just nodding.

It was enough, and then Hank gripped his hair, tilting his head to the side as he started to really attack his neck. Gavin struggled but was held still, a couple bites leaving deep aches.

“I should take a picture. The great detective, now Hank’s little toy.”

“I’m not your anything, you old b _ itch, fuck! _ ” Hands gripped Gavin hard, fingernails digging into his sides as Hank’s teeth caught on a nipple. He was rough, and it hurt like hell. “Fuck off, stop—hurts—fuck ah! Fuck!”

  
  


“You’ve got a way with words Reed. What’s wrong, can’t talk? Surely, you can handle more than this.” With a couple more tugs, he could feel his pulse acutely, thudding through him. But then he was let go as the man stepped back.

“I’m done with playing. You look so good Gavin. All mine.” The pants came off first, and Gavin bit back the whimper at how thick Hank was. He was hung like a  _ horse _ , and for a moment Gavin feared whatever Hank was going to do to him.

Then the tie was loosened, just hanging, and Gavin was being forced to sit. The gun that the man abandoned was now in one hand and Gavin’s eyes fixated on it. “Just an assurance policy. I want you to use that pretty mouth of yours for something useful. You get me off, and I’ll kick the gun somewhere else.”

“Go rot in-” The tip was forced in as he spoke and Gavin’s hands quickly gripped the chains. Speechless, he had to. He had to grip the chains until he could talk again. He knew why.

  
  


“You bite, I shoot. You don’t need to walk out of here after all. Now be good and take my cock like I told you to.” Gavin groaned, but listened, moving his head down the length. He couldn’t take all of him, Hank was  _ huge _ , but what he could he sucked, hummed, and ran his tongue over.

Then Hank started to move his hips, hitting Gavin’s throat and the want to bite got stronger as tears welled up in his eyes. Hank went faster and faster until he was steadily thrusting into Gavin’s mouth and throat, and the tears spilled, his jaw aching. Hank didn’t slow down, just letting out small grunts until he stilled at the back of Gavin’s throat, and he felt the thick liquid run down his throat.

When Hank pulled out, he took deep breaths, only to have a hand around his throat, lifting him up. The other hand held out two fingers, tapping Gavin’s bottom lip. “While you were so good to swallow, you’re going to need to get these wet now.”

  
  


He did so, knowing the alternative. Two fingers were not enough, but he wasn’t expecting prep at all. Not that he needed it, already clenching around nothing. “Look at you, fucking sucking my fingers like you’re still thirsty.” His fingers spread in his mouth, pressed down on his tongue, before pulling out, spit linking between the two points of contact and breaking.

“You’re the worst,” Gavin mouthed off, getting a rasping laugh as Hank circled around to the back. “You won’t get away with this.”

His dry hand clamped around Gavin’s neck, and he roughly pushed both fingers in, Gavin crying out loudly. He tried to move away as Hank’s fingers moved quickly in and out of his hole, already slick. “You won’t get away with this,” the man mocked, removing his hand from Gavin’s throat. “And yet you’re already wet. What did you do, detective? Are you so desperate to be filled by something you played with yourself?”

  
  


“No!” Gavin knew it was nothing more than a whimper, and now that he could, he moved away, the fingers curling just too late. The chains didn’t let him move far, but the growl was  _ loud _ in the room. He kept fussing, the metal clanging against itself, until Hank tightened the chains, now pulling Gavin taut to the floor. 

“Get away from me you fuck!” Gavin growled back, but then an echoing slap resounded against his ass, and he gasped, bucking into the air.

And it kept going, nine more strikes until his ass burned. “Didn’t I tell you to behave?” Then Gavin felt a blunt head press between his cheeks, and as much as he struggled, Hank pushed in. It barely burned, but he was  _ huge _ , and when their hips met he could feel every inch.

  
  


“Fuck you’re tight. Cute thing like you, I expected you to be but  _ damn _ . Going to enjoy wrecking you.”

“No, Hank—fuck stop, you don’t have to do this.” Gavin’s own breathlessness betrayed him, head hanging limp in front of him. He was so close, so fucking close and he just needed a push.

“I don’t, you’re right.  _ I want to _ .” Teeth sunk into his other shoulder, and nails dug into his hips as Hank started to thrust into him. Hank wasn’t lubed up, a slight oversight, and it burned a little, but soon that too melted into pleasure. “Greedy little bitch, love feeling your ass around my dick. Going to use you every week, pump you so full you’ll leak for days. Never letting go, you’re mine, mine Gavin, you hear me?”

He wasn't sure if he actually said a word, knowing he whined, eyes closed as everything threatened to overwhelm him.

“That’s better. Just give up. Tell me who you belong to. Who this,” one hand moved off his hips and gripped the base of his dick, causing Gavin to outright sob. “Belongs to.”

  
  


“No, no fuck—fuck you fuck fuck…” His words slurred, panting as he was cresting but held back. “ _ Phck! _ Hank! Hank! I belong to you please,  _ please! _ ”

“Damn right you do.” And like that, Hank shifted and struck that bundle of his nerves straight on. He kept it up, and Gavin  _ screamed _ , unable to come with the death grip. Hank got faster and rougher, the slap of their hips and Gavin’s moans being the only sounds in the room.

It was when Hank grunted a little that Gavin realized he was close, and he begged. “No—no not in—not in-”

“ _ Too bad _ ,” Hank let go to pump Gavin, and within two thrusts he was coming hard, bringing Hank over with him. He felt everything rush into him, warm and intense, his vision blossomed with starbursts. Everything shook and he stopped breathing for a moment, and it was wonderful to float like that. He looked at how hard he had come, the mess  _ reaching _ before he sagged in his chains.

  
  


They remained together, just breathing, before Hank pulled out. “Revolver.” Gavin sagged more as Hank spoke, rolling his head.

“My everything hurts Hank.”

“I know hun.” He was released from the handcuffs first, allowing them both to work on the ankle cuffs, and immediately Gavin turned, hugging into Hank. “Was I good?”

“Fucking  _ wonderful _ . Hank, I’m so sore and I don’t think I’ve come that hard since you made me wear a vibrating ring all day.” Hank laughed at that, and then Gavin found himself picked up.

“I’ll clean up the basement later, come on, let’s get you into the tub.”

  
  


Gavin hummed, looking at Sumo and Doa as they came out of the basement. He snuggled into Hank then, before kissing him. “Thank you, for checking with me. I was getting a little lost.”

“Yeah, I noticed. I hope you realize I didn’t actually cut cut?” Gavin nodded. His back felt like Doa had scratched it, but the muscles didn’t ache like actual cuts.

“Yeah, I was so confused for so long. Really fucking felt like it!”

Hank set Gavin in the tub, starting the water for him before moving to their aftercare kit, propped on the shelf for this scene. “I froze the blades. Read that it intensified the cutting sensation. And then I used the dull side of a butter knife against your neck.”

  
  


Gavin purred, feeling warm water surround his hips, already aching. “Smart, I love you.”

Hank came back, starting to put cream on the marks. “I love you too. You’re so perfect Gav.” Gavin leaned over the side of the tub once he was done, wanting another kiss, which he got, Hank pulling him close and holding him.

“NCIS tonight?” Hank laughed, nodding before pushing Gavin to sit in the water. He was given a bottle of Gatorade and drank it quickly.

“Whatever you want, Gav.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ending note- there were three times safety gestures/words were actually used in this!
> 
> The rule for scenes is no kissing- when Hank kissed Gavin, he broke scene, asking if it was ok to continue. Both as reassurance for him and Gavin.
> 
> Another rule, for safety, is to grip the chains when you can't call out your safety word. In non-scene scenarios, there would be a much more obvious item- like a red noise maker or whatnot, but for this it was set up so the chains would be their safe-gesture.
> 
> And lastly- Revolver! That's Hank's safe word(Gavin's is Kamski) outside of the stoplight system. That was to signal Hank was absolutely done with the scene.
> 
> Remember when doing scenes, even ones much lighter than this, to talk everything out beforehand!


	3. Gav60 - Seduction/Rimming/Face Sitting/Omegaverse

This was stupid. Entirely, and utterly, stupid.

Sixty did not need to  _ get laid _ , as his brothers put it. He did not need single Betas showing up at his door, and he did not need internet and news articles in the mail slot about the fact androids could simulate parts of Omega heats, or even get upgrades to fully give them a designation.

Just because his doctor refused to give him this month’s prescription of rut block didn’t mean shit. He hadn’t had a rut in three years and he was fine with that. He was fine!

  
  


That’s why he marched up to Connor’s desk, slamming his hands down on it right in front of his new android partner. The Beta, ever calm Connor, just blinked, his nose twitching. “Sixty, you seem agitated.” 

“Damn right I’m agitated! You and Richard need to quit trying to hook me up! I am perfectly fucking fine without a partner, and I will get through this month on my own, thank you very fucking much!” His voice was a growl, and Hank’s hand on his back did nothing to soothe him, swatting it away. “Don’t pity me, Hank, I’m not in the mood.”

“I’m not pitying you, I’m advising you to calm down before you emotionally trigger your rut.” His stern voice was almost like being challenged, and Sixty felt his hackles raise as he rounded on him.

  
  


Thankfully, he felt a yank on his shirt, getting pulled into the broad chest of his own partner. Gavin, with his LED spinning yellow slowly, holding onto him in a tight hug. “Alright feisty, calm the fuck down.” His voice was a deep rumble, one that Sixty thought about too much. He missed the look Gavin sent the two before he pressed closer.

Sixty was about to argue, but then his nose twitched. It was a weird thought, but he  _ swore _ there was an Omega nearby.

Which was frankly impossible. Not that Omegas couldn’t be officers, just that none were and Sixty maybe knew of one Omega in his whole life.

  
  


The thought successfully distracted him, and he relaxed despite it. “Good boy,” Gavin hummed, and Sixty shrugged out of the android’s hold, glaring while his face was hot.

“Oh shut up, you shit. You ready for work?”

“Mhm.” 

  
  


Admittedly, he and Gavin were close. The GV900 was activated post-revolution, and he, along with others, had done what most androids post-revolution did. They explored for a bit. But he was built like Hank, in ways. Made for investigative work, and a weapon. And eventually joined him here, finding he liked competing with the other.

Assigned to be Sixty’s partner, since  _ Sergeant _ Connor had a partner already, people would’ve thought they’d be a threat to the golden duo. An Alpha and the top of the line of technology.

Except, the Alpha was broken in his give a fuck for competitiveness, and the android didn’t like working. It was fun, he had fun with Gavin, even as he felt wired up all day. He only calmed when Gavin got touchy. Which, he was always touchy, but today seemed to be even more so. Rubbing against his arms, his side, his back. He liked it, a lot. Gavin was handsome, incredibly so, and Sixty thought more than once of pinning him down and fucking him into a reboot.

  
  


But he could  _ not _ have those thoughts today. He shoved them down and hugged Gavin when he asked for it. Again, that scent hit him, but he couldn’t figure it out. Gavin was very warm though, pressing his face into Sixty’s neck. “See you tomorrow, dipshit.”

Sixty hummed, feeling the most relaxed he had all day. “Yeah yeah, cya.”

  
  


Coming in the next day, he nearly choked, as Gavin wore nearly  _ nothing. _ He had a black high neck sleeveless tank, snug against his skin with a mesh bottom, and white shorts, his normal military boots propped on Sixty’s desk. Several people loitered close, but everyone seemed confused.

“Gav?” His voice got the android to look up, and he remembered his own state. The minute he left Gavin’s side, that intense buzzing the blocker burned the back of his skull, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep but he couldn’t. He stayed up, thinking of Gavin, of what he could do to him, and then giving up thinking at all and resorting to the cheap distraction of his video games.

He knew he showered, and changed, but he also fussed with his hair repeatedly and his semi-professional attire was swapped out for a t-shirt and jeans. Yet Gavin looked at him, and those beautiful eyes of his darkened for a moment, his nose twitching a bit before he grinned. “Sup Sixty, ready to get to work?”

  
  


Absolutely not. “Yeah, let’s get this shit over with.” He sat down, and by the time they finished their paperwork, they got another case. This time, he was severely distracted, that sweet smell lingering, but more importantly…

Gavin looked  _ so fucking good. _ He would bend over in just a way his shorts would hug and define him even more. For the man having a muscle butt, despite it all being fake, it looked  _ good _ in those shorts. Then he pressed against Sixty and moved away, repeating this until Sixty had to physically cool off in another room, a  _ Beta _ leaving quickly after getting in the house.

Then, there was his  _ voice. _ He was rumbly today, as he told him the details of the body, pressed right again Sixty and fuck. He wanted Gavin. He  _ wanted _ him and ached and then the buzzing  _ started _ , more intense, along his spine.

  
  


He realized what was going on and locked himself in the car, joined shortly by Gavin. “ _ Gavin, _ ” came his low growl, peeking over his arms which his head was buried in. Normally, the low Alpha tone would chase people off. Gavin stubbornly stayed, reached his hand over and cupped his chin, pulling him out of his ball.

“ _ Cecil _ ,” his tone was breathy, unusually so, but everything in him screamed with want, as pre-rut started to make his skin feverish. Sure, heats were horrid. Being constantly turned on until you got a knot, for the duration of up to a week every so many months? Turning on every Alpha within scent range and needing to nest. Not even being able to remember to do anything else on the worst day of heat.

Sixty could agree, heats were horrible. Ruts though, ruts were  _ hell _ . Sixty knew there was a reason he took his medicine so carefully, once a month pill. Knew there was a reason he didn’t do natural ruts.

  
  


He hated losing control. Heats—you were still yourself. Hell, he knew of Alphas that got  _ mauled _ for getting close to an Omega in heat. Everything became a weapon, especially if you got close to their nests. But ruts—everyone and everything set you off.

It amplified his emotions, his wants, and everything else. There was no stopping it, and there was no making it end early. There was just the blinding, hellish buzzing and pain and knots at the slightest thing that turned you on, or lashing out and attacking something as mildly annoying as a fly.

Both hands squeezed his face and he whined, Gavin’s grey eyes now serious. “Well, this was  _ not _ what I was aiming for… Sixty, you still with me cutie?”

  
  


He blinked, and it was just pre-rut. As much as he tried to avoid it. “Yes… Don’t know how much longer though… You’re such a bastard Gavin…” He was mumbling, and the other laughed, already setting the direction for Sixty’s house.

“What, for seducing you?”

The words didn’t process immediately, but when they did, he sniffed the air again and growled loudly this time. “ _ You’re _ the sweet scent!”

“Guilty as charged, dipshit. I got that uh—designation upgrade. Turned out to be an Omega, and lemme say, the whole scent thing—is fucking weird. Feels weird to sw-” He didn’t care what that sentence was. He leaned over the console and pressed his nose against Gavin’s neck.

  
  


Cinnamon. Sweet, cinnamon, but the spice of it too. “Gavin,” he mumbled, licking once and it tasted… Weird. It tasted sweet, to lick him.

“Fuck! Relax we’re in the car dipshit.”

“Sweet.”

“Yes, I’m sweet. They have to alter things because, ya know, not organic, so all androids have a glucose-based ‘sweat’ system when they get this upgrade. Don’t ask me how it picks designation, I thought I was going to be an Alpha, or Beta at best.”

“Beta at best?” Now it was Gavin’s turn to look away, that cute tongue of his running over his lips and Sixty thrummed with the need to kiss him.

  
  


“I—wanted to be an Omega. They’re rare and everyone likes Omegas, but especially  _ you _ would like an Omega, and then maybe it would be easier to let you-”

“Fucking idiot… I’d like you either way.” Gavin stopped his rambling and then grinned, tapping his own lips.

“Good, then show me.” With the permission, he leaned in, kissing Gavin like he was starved for it. He didn’t let go of him either, not until the car stopped. Gavin easily led him out, and Sixty’s neighbors tried to say hi, walking their dog, but one sniff and they backed away.

He pinned Gavin against the door, and Gavin laughed as he licked at his neck again, the buzzing easy but the burning increasing.

  
  


Sixty didn’t know  _ how _ they got through the door, but he really didn’t care, just following Gavin wherever he led. “Sixty, calm down. I just got the next few days off. I’m going to go drink some sugar water, and thirium, and then I’ll be back in. I want you stripped and on the bed for me.”

The Alpha in him should’ve rioted at being ordered, but it was actually calming. He wasn’t losing control, he was sharing it, and Gavin took a hold of him so easily. “Don’t be long?”

“I won’t be.” Sixty nodded, satisfied with that answer, and moved to head into his room. Out of instinct, he cleaned proper and found extra blankets for Gavin in case he wanted to nest. He set the clothes he was in to the side and rolled around on his bed, masking the place with his scent.

  
  


Before his rut had the chance to fully kick up, Gavin stepped in. Sixty watched, eager, as Gavin slowly removed his clothes. “Gavin, you’re so damn beautiful, it’s not fair.” He could barely talk, forcing the words out becoming a verbal unscramble puzzle.

Gavin merely laughed, crawling onto his bed. “No it’s not, but you’ll get over it. Because I’m all yours now baby, and you gotta deal with me.” His body hovered over Sixty’s, and nothing could be better than feeling the warmth between them.

Nothing besides Gavin sitting on Sixty’s thighs, starting to build a nest around them. He watched as Gavin nuzzled each blanket and cocooned them, and his scent got sweeter and stronger. Then Sixty  _ felt _ something slick on his thigh, and Gavin ground down, face turning blue.

“You’re going into-”

“No.”

  
  


Sixty whined, confused, before Gavin explained happily. “I’m responding to your rut dumbass. You smell so good and while I can simulate the wetness of a heat and the scent now, I can’t actually go into it. If I was an Alpha, I’d be able to mimic the rut scent, and the knots, but not the strength boost you fucks get.”

Nodding, that all seemed logical, and Sixty grabbed Gavin’s hips. Moving him was easy, getting a laugh out of the other, and Sixty situated Gavin above his face. “Oh fuck, you want me to sit, baby?” 

He quickly nodded, gripping a little tighter, and Gavin grinned at him. “Alright, I will, but I’m finishing this nest too. It’s… Nice to nest make. Ask me later if that’s an upgrade thing or just liking the scent and softness.” He chuckled at that, and then Sixty groaned as Gavin just easily sat. 

  
  


Wasting no time, his tongue lapped up every bit of the wetness he found, the taste sweeter here, and stronger. If he had more brain cells, he would bet on knowing what he was licking up. Right now, the feral part of his head was taking over, and the buzzing locked in his back and his head. He surrendered to the rut finally, feeling the shudder above him.

When Gavin was clean again, his tongue thrust in, licking and pressing against the rim. Gavin dropped something and rocked his hips, cursing as he did, but the sound was muffled to Sixty, as his hands slid down and locked Gavin’s thighs around his head.

Everything was just Gavin and him and he couldn’t get deep enough, nipping at the skin around. When he got frustrated, he moved his hands again, now spreading Gavin open and growling as he licked and slid his tongue in. Gavin hadn’t stopped rambling, but now his thighs clenched, along with the muscle around his tongue.

  
  


That’s when he heard a  _ loud _ moan, drawn-out and vibrating through the man’s whole body. New slick leaked from him and Sixty lapped it up, before pulling Gavin back so he could breathe. “Holy  _ fuck, _ Six.” Looking up from his position, Sixty grinned lazily. Gavin’s chest and face had a blue hint to it, and his artificial breathing kicked into panting.

“Keep going?”

Gavin shook his head, pulling back and looking at his work. “No, no don’t keep going. Want your knot, and now.” Gavin flipped them with ease, not that Sixty had any complaints, running his hard length everywhere he could along Gavin’s hips and thighs.

“Hey Sixty. Wanna know a fun little secret?”

  
  


Sixty nodded, licking along Gavin’s neck while his temporarily sharpened teeth grazed the skin. “I have no refractory period.” Sixty paused, the words taking embarrassingly long to sink in.

Then he pulled back, only to be forcefully led back to Gavin’s neck. “So that means… Fuck me Alpha, and don’t you dare stop.”

“I can do that.”


End file.
